Alternate Ending
by Flippin-Freak
Summary: An alternate ending to the seventh book. Harry finds himself in an odd position. He doesn't remember his past, and the only testament to his life is the pale, snake-like man standing before him. Collab between mischievous purple one and flippin-freak!
1. Prolog

Summary: An alternate ending to the seventh book. Harry finds himself in an odd position. He doesn't remember his past, and the only testament to his life is the pale, snake-like man standing before him. Collab between mischievous purple one and flippin-freak!

A/N: We, mischievous-Purpleone and me, have tried not to change anything major about the characters, or any that have occured. A few people who lived in the real one may be killed or sacrificed in our version, but only for reasons pertaining to the storyline we have created. Thank you for reading enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, just dedicated fans who wanted to add a bit that we considered interesting.

His body hit the ground with a muffled thump. His glass were twisted sideways, one of the delicate panes shattered. The ground was firm, but not hard, the smell of damp grass filling his nostrils. He lay still, confused, and filled with terror. A group of strangers dressed in abnormal clothing were crowded around a tall pale man.

This man had a pale face with no nose, almost snakelike in appearance, his fingers long and thin, like branches. The man pushed himself off of the ground and yelled for everyone to be quiet. The only noise left in the clearing was the not quite quiet sobbing of what appeared to be a half-giant. Harry turned his attention back onto the tall man, carefully stood up, and brushed off his jeans. As he did everyone in the clearing screamed or yelled in surprise and backed away from him, with the exception of the half-giant and the snake-man. The half-giant stopped sobbing and just stared at Harry from his position on the tree.

The snake-man raised a stick and pointed it at Harry, who, at long last could not control himself, and burst out laughing at the sight of a grown man pointing a stick at him. The snake-man hissed dangerously and raised the wand higher, it's bright tip illuminating the tall haired boy.

"STOP LAUGHING POTTER!" he thundered and Harry immediately stopped and just stared at him curiously with emerald green eyes.

"Who…are…you?" Harry asked haughtily. Snakey almost dropped his wand in surprise.

"What do you mean 'who are you?' I am the greatest, most feared, and most powerful wizard in this world!" he shrieked at Harry. Harry stared back even more confused.

"But, yet; you still didn't tell me who you are." He pointed out with a smirk. At this a woman with long black hair, and heavily lidded eyes stepped forward screaming.

"You will not disrespect the dark lord in that way, POTTER!" Snakey put out one arm to bar her way and looked at her, his eyes red eyes gleaming in anger and curiosity,

"My name is Lord Voldemort, Potter. Doesn't that name ring a bell?" he asked stepping forward; stopping about five feet away from Harry. The emerald eyes clouded for a minute as he tried to remember anything but spells. Finally he shook his head and stared into those crimson red eyes.

...

A fire roared in the fireplace of the exquisitely furnished parlor of Malfoy Manor. A glimmer of green betrayed the position of Harry, who stood in the shadows in his black apprentice robes. The Dark Lord stood opposite him, his own robes flowing around him like water, a white bone wand held in his long pale fingers.

"Sir, what house was I in?" Potter asked eager to begin returning his past.

"Why, Slytherin of course. Your best mate was Draco Malfoy."

"And what about my parents?"

Voldemort stopped for a fraction of a second and then answered, slowly, as if speaking with great remorse.

"They were…killed… by Dumbledore. The old headmaster of the very school you used to attend." He turned, as if not wanting to see the young boys hurt face' a smile spread, like toxic waste, across his lips. He heard Harry punch a cushion and turned around expecting to see a tear stained face under the untidy black hair, but was pleasantly surprised to see a face as calm as his own, though the eyes showed glimmers of rage. 'This will be a fine investment…' the dark lord thought as he beaconed Harry to sit so that they could talk. In another room, they could clearly hear Bella laughing as she tortured the half-giant named Hagrid.

A/N: Please review, we hope you liked it. This is just the beginning and get very much more interesting in time, thank you.

From the purpleone: Sorry the chaps are so short, I'm writing this all on paper before hand so I don't plan on making seventeen pages long of one chapter. Just cause it short does not mean it not good. Read on and reveiw


	2. A New Face

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, just dedicated fans who wanted to add a bit that we considered interesting

...

**Chapter One- A New Face**

Potter tumbled into the bed prepared for him and snuggled into the emerald green sea of fabric. He lay on his back, his hands behind his head as he contemplated all that his master had told him about his past. He now knew exactly who he wanted to follow.

He turned over and onto his side and watched the moonlight cast shadows on the bedroom wall. A long low howl sounded from outside the manor and he sat bolt upright as its long drawn out melody echoed from all around. Any thought of sleep was erased as curiosity got the better of him and he stood up, forcing his feet into the shoes he had left standing beside the bed.

As he grabbed his robes another howl erupted in the night, making his hair stand on end. Potter silently eased upon the door, its loud squeak covered by the return howl. He stalked through the manor and escaped through a carelessly left open window.

The grass was slick with dew as Potter snuck his way across the lawn and over a hole in the fence. Tall black oaks faced him, their snarling branches reaching with wooden fingers and clutching at his robes. He stepped lightly through the trees, the leaves crunching softly under his feet. A low growl made him stop in his tracks; he stood still, ears tuned for the slightest sound of forced breath. Shuffling sounds were heard in the grass about twenty feet away. Potter held his breath, waiting to see if anything would come out.

A hunched over figure stepped out from the bushes, yellow eyes wild, its long fingers grasping a small rabbit. It twisted its hands breaking the bunny in half. Potter gasped and covered his mouth, but it was too late. The thing lunged at him, baring it's filed teeth as it pounded the ground after him.

Potter stumbled and fell, tumbling down a small slop, before he stopped at a large tree. The thing raced down the hill after him, it's yellow eyes bright inside the sunken in eye sockets. Just as it reached him, about to bite his chest, Potter flung up an arm to protect himself; he screamed in agony as the thing's teeth sank deep. Blood spurted from the wounds and the creature grunted in a satisfied away. It lifted Potter up by the front of his shirt; his arm still trapped in the beings jaws. He screamed again as the beast bit down harder, snapping the bone clean in two.

A sudden spark of red light dazed him, he felt the ground under him again as the beast let go.

Cries of, "Greyback! NO!" and "Pick him up carefully or I'll have your head," were the last thing Potter heard before darkness enveloped his mind.

...

He woke in a small room; a bandage was wrapped around his left arm and a cool cloth on his forehead. The room was stifling hot, an enormous fire burning in the fireplace. He briefly wondered where he was and then remembered; he was at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy bustled into the room, a tray in hand. A steaming bowl of soup, a fresh roll of bandages, and a cup of milk were neatly placed on it. She looked over at him and nearly dropped the tray.

"Potter…," she bowed her head in respect. "I see you've finally woken up. The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear it." She walked over and began unwrapping the bandages around his arm, ignoring his wincing. She turned it over a examining the wounds. The bone had been healed with a spell, but the werewolf bites had to be healed over time. The wounds were oozing foul smelling black pus; Narcissa gently wiped it away with a rag before rewrapping the bandages. Potter winced throughout the entire ordeal, but otherwise made no comment or sound.

When Narcissa finished bandaging his arm; She sat the tray of soup across his legs and watched him eat. When he finished his lunch he sat up straighter and looked around as Narcissa straightened up the room.

"Can I get out of bed?" he asked, his emerald eyes flickering in the firelight. She nodded, pointed to a pile of clothes, bowed her head and walked out the door.

He stood up, wincing slightly as he dragged his arm off of the blankets. He pulled on the pants with some difficulty; he found the short sleeved shirt very fitting. Last he pulled on the black robes and his new shoes.

The Parlor was dark the only light came from the fireplace. Potter moved carefully around the delicate furnishing and over the tall chair. Voldemort's high cold voice sounded from behind it.

"...and, see to it that Greyback is subjected to the Cruciatus Curse until he has learned his lesson."

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix responded and turned to leave, but stopped when she saw Potter. "P-Potter!" She nearly shrieked. Voldemort stood up slowly and came to face him.

"My Lord," he said, bowing his head. Voldemort nodded and Potter stood once again, his emerald eyes met Bella's black ones for a second before she moved out of the room.

"Harry, my dear boy, sit down." the dark lord said, gesturing to a soft chair across from him. Potter did as he was told and sat, resting his injured hand on the arm as Voldemort sat in his own seat. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a knock was heard on the door; a tall pale faced teen strutted into the room.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, as he caught sight of Potter sitting there completely oblivious to the fact that the dark lord was in the room as well.

"What are YOU doing in my house, Potter?" he demanded, drawing his wand and pointing it directly at Potter's face. Potter just stared back at him, his mind blank as he tried to remember who this fellow was.

"That's enough Draco," Voldemort said; Draco dropped his wand in shock and in a rush to obey. He walked over and pointed at Harry with one of his pale fingers.

"What is he doing here? My Lord"

"Why Draco is that any way to treat your best mate from Hogwarts? Come now you must show better manners." Voldemort answered with a raised eyebrow and a meaningful glare that Draco trembled at the sight of.

"Yes my Lord," he murmured, bowing his head. "Come Potter; let us see if you remember all the fun we've had over the years." Draco sneered and gestured at the door. Harry stood and walked toward Draco; as he passed Voldemort he bowed his head.

...

The clearing was dark, the dew streaked grass blowing slightly in the soft wind that caressed the trees. The soft whooshing of cloaks suddenly filled the air as people materialized in a ring around the small encampment. A huge mound was tossed roughly against a nearby tree. The scraggly beard and hair of the half-giant named Hagrid was revealed as a hood was pulled of the mound. His face beaten and swollen with new bruises and cuts from Bella's torture.

A chair was placed in the center of the clearing, a giant snake sitting on its cushioned seat. A tall dark boy with untidy hair stepped forward into the candlelight, his freshly healed left arm still bearings the scars from his encounter with Greyback. He stepped forward slowly as though dazed, his emerald eyes blank and unfocused as he was seated on the chair with non-other than Lucius Malfoy.

The dark lord then apparated directly in front of the boy; his arm raised, the tip of his wand poked out of the long black robes. The boy could be seen readying himself for the pain as his Lord began to speak the words that would change his life forever.

"Mordsmodore!" The dark one thundered, pointed his wand at the exposed left forearm of the boy. Potter clenched his jaws shut, determined not to make a sound at the searing pain in his arm reached its peak. He watched, shocked, as a skull and snake tattoo etched itself onto the white flesh of his arm.

As the pain finally faded away, he felt Voldemort pulling him to his feet. Lucius stepped forward, holding out the robes of a death eater. Potter pulled them, his face stone as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a wand

"Fourteen inches, bloodwood, dragon heartstring, and very reliable," Narcissa stuttered as Potter examined it closely. Hagrid sat still, tied to a tree with heavy ropes, fat tears seeping from his swollen eyelids, confused as to why Harry was doing this. Voldemort turned Potter around to face Hagrid, and pointed at him.

"You should try out your new wand, my dear boy," He whispered in Potter's ear. "Let's see what he spell 'Avada Kedavra' will do shall we?" Potter nodded slowly and raised his arm, pointing the wand directly at Hagrid's face. He stared at the beady black eyes and bushy hair for a fraction of a second before taking a deep breath and shouting "AVADA KEDVRA!" a bright flash of green light temporarily blinded everyone, and then it disappeared revealing the lifeless half-giant body of Hagrid.

Potter stood there eyes wide and breathing shallow and heavy as though he'd just run a great distance. He turned to look the dark lord in the eye, his own lifeless and dull, like dirt poured over a burning ember.

Voldemort smiled, a feature nearly unheard of, as he wrapped an arm around the stunned boys shoulder.

...

A/N: This chapter was crazy; please stick around for more, even though we killed Hagrid. sob sob I for one feel terrible. points to Mischievous-Purpleone She did it not me, Reviews much appreciated.


	3. The Dreams Begin

A/N: It's been longer then expected since posting. This is my, Flippin-Freak's, fault, sorry. So here's chapter two; hope you enjoy. R&R

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, just dedicated fans who wanted to add a bit that we considered interesting

...

Chapter two—The Dreams Begin

He saw two faces, one a girl's with bushy brown hair and the look of a total bookworm. The other was tall, gangly, red head; his eyes shining with the thought of mischief. Then it changed…he saw a girl, with long red hair, her eyes fiery as he walked right up and kissed her in front of everyone; her soft lips pressed against his for what seemed like…

"POTTER!" the dream shattered like glass at sound of voice so sharp it could cut your ears in half. He yawned, pulled off the covers, stood up and took a look around. The night before had seemed like a dreams more than anything, but he knew it to be true. He had watched as his master transfigured the lifeless body into a pile of dirt then dump it into the dark pit that they normally disposed of such things in.

"Mr. Potter…his majesty requires that you join him at once." Narcissa Malfoy said from the door, pointedly ignoring his bare chest as he rummaged the room for his robes.

"I'll be there in a minute…" He stated flatly, starting to get annoyed at the fact that he couldn't find his robes anywhere.

He finally found them lurking at the foot of his bed and pulled them over his head as though there wasn't any time left. Grabbing his wand he hurried out into the hallway to see what his master desired.

...

Hermione bit her lip as she looked up at Ron from the chair she had seated herself in. He was busy pacing the room, waiting for any shred of news that Harry and Hagrid were safe.

"Ron, I'm sure..well…he can't be…" she started, trying to find how to word her thoughts correctly; Just as she was about to continue George, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley apparated into the room. Ron jumped; he had his wand out raised and ready to fight before he registered who they all were. Hermione had jumped up from her seat and was looking at all them expectantly.

"Any luck?" Ron asked eagerly, his face beet red trying not to burst out into tears. Hermione could already tell from their expression and was now holding a cushion to her face.

"No, Ron, we couldn't find anything. We searched everywhere we could think of but found nothing. I'm sorry…" Kingsley said softly. Ron's face went quickly from red to white as he sank into his chair.

"We even checked Malfoy Manor, but the place was deserted." George added; sinking wearily into another chair.

"Don't worry we'll find him…soon." Mr. Weasley said unsure, clapping his hands on Ron's shoulder as he stared off into space.

...

The forest of Albania was immense, it's dead trees holding more than just memories. Potter sat on a branch, his back rigid against the trunk as he watched for signs of intruders. They had left Malfoy Manor far behind in the hopes of throwing off the followers and members of the alleged "Order of the Phoenix."

His dreams still plagued him, every night, always ending before he could do anything more then kiss that girl. Thoughts of his dreams trailed away as he brooded on how he had never known his parents. He cursed Dumbledore, and everyone that followed him, wishing it could have been him that had killed the crazy fool instead of the insubordinate coward, Severus Snape. Potter grit his teeth and closed his eyes against the "memory"

"Master?" Lucius called up to him, his head bowed as Potter looked down.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked, his temper slowly crawling upwards.

"Sir, a few members of the Order of the Phoenix are nearing the encampment. The Dark Lord has ordered that you lead the party in order to lead them astray." Lucius answered, his white-blond hair moving slightly in the foul smelling wind that flowed through the forrest.

"Fine…who all is coming with?" Potter asked, jumping down from his branch and landing softly on the mossy base of the tree. Lucius looked up and his silver-gray gaze met the cold green one for a second before he lowered his head and began to list those that would be coming.

"Avery, McNair, Bella, and myself," Potter nodded, slowly considering those chosen and then said,

"McNair and Avery may stay behind."

He began to walk toward the oncoming order members a sneer plastered across his pale face as he pulled out his wand. He was going to have some fun with this. Lucuis and Bella followed him quietly, neither wanting to provoke his rage.

...

"I think we're lost…" Ron complained again after he had sat down on an overturned tree.

"No, we're waiting…" Kingsley stated in his low tenor. "they are coming to meet us." Hermione's eyes went wide as she pulled put her wand, trembling. Ron followed suit, his eyes darting everywhere in the dead foliage. A rustling sound could be heard in the distance, not to far from where they were. They waited with baited breath, wands at the ready as the prepared for a fight.

By now they could hear voices, one stuttering and submissive, the other deep and angry.

"…tempt me Malfoy I'll jinx you quicker than you can say hopscotch. Got it?"

"Yes Master…" Lucius Malfoy trembled at the words of his master. Ron and Hermione both raised an eyebrow. 'Malfoy intimidated?' they both thought.

Kingsley was already in a fighting stance. They watched as three figures moved closer and closer. A voice called out to them and oddly it was very familiar.

"Kingsley, you've brought children? I would have never thought you of all people would do something so foolish," the owner of the voice stepped into the clearing his emerald eyes glazed with rage, his untidy hair barely cover a lightening scar on his forehead. Ron gasped and Hermione stood there for a moment before throwing herself at him,

"OH HARRY," she cried, embracing him in a tight hug, completely oblivious to the feet that Lucius and Bella had just stepped out and were flanking him on either side.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood," Potter snarled, pushing her back. Ron gazed, horrified, at his best friend. Kingsley stood eyeing the trio carefully realizing danger he grabbed the shocked Ron and Hermione by the arm and turned on the spot disapparating.

...

As soon as they appeared inside the safety of the Burrow, Hermione clasped into a chair sobbing. Ron slowly walked over to another chair and sank into it, his eye glassy as he retreated into his thoughts.

Mr. Weasley and George burst into the room, eager to hear the news. George stopped as he saw Ron's blank face and Hermione's buried into the cushions. He turned to Kingsley, who stated the worst words any of them have ever heard,

"He's not dead just…lost." George looked confused for a minute before Ron spoke up.

"He's one of them now…he's…a death eater." The pale redhead said into silence, bowing his head and holding it in his hands. Nobody broke the silence.

...

Potter punched a tree and sent it crashing to the ground in anger at the other two for not immobilizing Kingsley in time. They both quailed in fear before his wrath,

"Next time stun before he moves," Potter bellowed at them, his face as pale as Voldemort's though filled with rage not fear.

"Y…Yes s…sir," they both stuttered before turning on the spot to find where they had gone. He stomped through the forest, cursing anything that moved, trying to control the demon within him.

Finally, he calmed and found himself in a part of the woods he had never been to before, for a few seconds, he stared around trying to get his bearings, until a loud snap made him swivel around. He stopped dead, his wand forgotten, any thought of rage or revenge wiped completely from his mind as he stared at the beast in front of him.

It was magnificent. A huge black horse; with a single silver horn protruding from its forehead, Its heavily muscular body was covered in sweat, like it had been running away from something at top speed. Suddenly feeling…concern…for the beast, Potter moved forward to try and sooth it. Its large red eyes watched him as he edged closer and with a snort, it stomped off through the trees making him feel as if he had just pulled his head out of a bucket of grindylows. Shaking his head experimentally, he turned swiftly and felt his was into the darkness.

...

Potter smirked, watching from behind Voldemort's right shoulder as Lucius explained, or tried to, why he had not found Kingsley and the Mudblood and the Blood traitor. Nagini was wrapped around his waist, her head rising above his shoulder as he explained to he explained in Parseltongue. He absentmindedly rubbed under her chin while he stared off into the forest, calculating a plan to try and win this war of power.

"… and I expect for you to obey without rebuttal, stun when told, and kill when needed. Got it Malfoy?" Voldemort's voice had remained calm as he spoke, but the eeriness of the way he spoke signaled clear anger and disappointment. Potter grinned to himself and turned to face his lord; everyone stood. "Come Potter, we have things to discuss." Voldemort said flatly, beckoning for him to follow. Potter did as he was bidden, casting a look around to see Bella glaring at the ground.


	4. Skills, Fights, and Grawp

**Chapter3: Skills, Fights, and Grawp**

Potter stood behind the Dark Lord, his lips pulled into a sneer as he looked out toward the clearing full of followers. Ogres, trolls, giants, dementors, and a number of wizards were gathered in the forest of Albania.

'…_of the Phoenix has had enough time to conclude that Mr. Potter here is dead, save for the three that saw him alive a few hours ago; but how many people will believe that 'Harry Potter' has joined my forces? None, this is indeed a brilliant plan' Voldemort_ thought as he cleared his throat to speak.

"We gather here, my faithful ones, to lead an army into the midst of the wizarding world. I warn you; kill only muggles, break the squibs, and squash the mudbloods as well as blood traitors; but leave the Halflings and pure to decide for themselves. Now go, my friends, and illuminate the night for my delight." The group bowed at once they all shuffled through the forest, leaving Potter, Bella, Fenrir, and Malfoy standing there behind Voldemort. With a wave of his hand se sent the last three on their way, and turned to potter.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked bowing head.

"I have decided to teach you how to become an animagus"

"A what?" Potter momentarily looked confused, before he pulled the mask of no emotion back in to his feature.

"An animagi is wizards who can transform into an animal. Your father, for instance was a stag, and I am a basilisk." He responded, fingering his wand lightly as he gazed at the green eyed teen before him. Potter thought for second and then looked up, determination glittering in his eyes.

"What would you like me to become my Lord?" Harry asked curious to which animal he'd get to be.

"Oh, Potter," Voldemort chuckled, which sounded like he was choking on an animal, "you can't choose it is decided by who you are, and I knowing who you are suspect that you'd be a thestral. You do remember me telling you about those in our mythical beast lessons right?"

"Yes, a thestral is a magical beast, a skeletal horse with wings that only people who have seen death can see it!" Potter stated excited that he himself got to be an animagus. Voldemort smiled inwardly and stood up, taking Harry into the seclusion of one the small building that he had the Death Eaters conjure. There his training began

Potter concentrated and felt the change begun. His glasses melted onto his face, forming an odd marking around his eyes. He fell down on all fours as his bones shifted and his skin shrank; after 15 painless seconds there he stood or rather there an animal just as Voldemort had predicted stood. The thestral snorted and scraped one hoof against the floor of the room. Then it vanished replaced by Potter once again. "Finally, I did it," he nearly yelled jumping up and punching the air in a very un-deatheater way. He grinned and change back and forth several times sometimes sneaking up behind newbie deatheaters scaring the shit out of them.

Ron and Hermione poured over a map of Albania, or at least a map that a a survivor, which is rare, had made. There were X's and circles all over it, as they muttered to each other, Hermione marked another X over a circle they had recently searched.

"What do you think he's planning to do?" Ron asked sitting down on a chair and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and find out more. Kingsley is going to be stopping by later." Hermione answered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. She looked up suddenly, not a second later, as a burst of red light shone through the window. Ron jumped up and ran to look out ­

the window before grabbing his wand and storming out of the room. On the way out he snarled "It's him," as an answer to Hermione's questioning gaze.

Potter grinned as he watched Kingsley apparate outside the Weasley home. He signaled Bella to stay put and turned on the spot reappearing with a smirk in front of Kingsley "Stupefy," he said pointing his wand at Kingsley's chest knocking him backwards. A sudden shout of 'Oi,' made him spin around and he saw a group of red-heads standing behind him, wands raised. Potter smirked and raised his wand about to do a spell that would immobilize all of them; '_this is too easy,'_ he thought, but his eyes opened wide as the youngest group ran forward wrapping her arms around him tightly. A split second later a lanky boy, with hatred plain on his face yelled,

"Ginny get away from him!" but he had spoken too late for Potter had already thrown the girl to the ground and now he had his wand pointed into her face.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME BLOODTRAITOR," he said, growling through his teeth at her. She looked shocked then hurt her beautiful face crumpling as she tried to hide her tears. Ron ran forward shouting the stupefy curse and the jet of red light missed Potter by inches. At a signal from him, Bella and Lucius stepped out of the shadows, flanking him on either side. Ginny looked at Potter hurt and confusion distorting her features. Potter sneered at Ron and looked at Lucius.

"Go and take Kingsley with you. Bella and I will be fine." He said. Lucuis obeyed immediately grabbing Kngsley by the arm and turning sharply.

Bella looked at the assembled Weasleys and grinned maniacally, "Can I play with them boss?" she pleaded, emphasizing the word boss to see the others reactions. She was proud when they all gaped in horror and Ginny looked like she was going to start picking up trees and throwing them. Potter thought a minutes and then nodded. She grinned and moved forward, but was pulled to a stop by potters arm.

"You know the rules, don't kill them or I'll report you master won't be pleased. He said to save the Weasleys last." He told her before he let her go. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pushed their kids behind them raising the sleeves of their robes to free their arms. Ginny and Ron remained in front, both gazing at Potter. Ron's gaze filled with rage and Ginny's with sadness, rage, and confusion.

Potter stared down at the flamed haired girl and remnants of his dreams came back hitting his mental walls and flooding through the breech and his mind.

_He stepped through a low archway; yelling and cheering erupted into his ears. He looked around at the red and gold banners then a girl with flaming hair flung herself at him screaming "WE WON WE WON!" he gazed at her for a few seconds before pulling her to him kissing her velvet lips. The moment lasted…_

Potter shook his head holding the spot where that damned scar was for the first time since he joined the Death Eaters, it was burning, but not a painful burn. He didn't know what to call the feeling. Potter looked up and stopped rubbing his scar grinning at the two Weasleys. He raised his wand slowly, waiting for Ron to move or make any indication as to what he was going to do. Bella and the Weasley parents danced in the background, the green and red jets of light streaking in all directions as they moved; Bella cackling loudly by this time.

Potter shifted his gaze a bit to see more of Bella side of the battle and Ron immediately shouted "Expelliramus!" Unprepared for the spell, Potter felt his wand fly from his hand and then felt the punch of another spell right in his chest. He froze, immobilized by the spell, and glared at Ron.

Bella looked over and gasped when she saw her boss immobilized. With a cry of rage she spun on the spot and disappeared, just as a jet of red light passed through where she had been.

­

Voldemort sat very still on the black throne made for him, Nagini coiling around his arms and back, her head resting on his shoulder. Lucius stood in a corner, watching his Lord with narrowed eyes, the limp figure of Kingsley lying on the ground beside him. Other Death Eaters lounged against the wall, chatting quietly about various things while everyone waited for Potter's return. A sudden 'pop' made everyone jump in surprise and Bella was seen kneeling forward in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord…" she stuttered, scared shitless at the thought of what she was to tell him. "Potter…Potter was immobilized and captured." She blurted out, her head bowed slightly and eyes downcast. Voldemort remained silent for a minute, considering the options. His eyes closed as he attempted to maintain his calm demeanor.

'_Damn, I knew he should have had more back up, Bellatrix will need to have someone with her…I'll send McNair.' _He thought and then opened his eyes. Bella still knelt before him quivering in fear waiting for orders. "Bella stand take with you McNair and the Malfoys. Be sure to bring him back."

The Weasleys watched Harry with wide eyes. He was bounded and gagged; tied to a chair with a wand pointed at his temple. Potter grinned at the frightened expressions that betrayed each person's face. He winced as the lump on his head throbbed. Ginny sat in a corner, her knees pulled into her arms against her chest as her fiery gaze searched his.

"Ron is he really? I mean Harry would never…" She started. Ron walked over and, with difficulty, tugged up the sleeve of Potter's left arm, leaving the mark exposed. Ginny turned her head and ran out the room before seeing the mark fully exsposed. Potter just looked around, completely at ease and bored to death. He knew it wouldn't be long before Bella returned with reinforcements. Sure enough, a few minutes later, McNair burst through the front door, Bella through the back, and Draco right into the room.

Curses and spells flew everywhere; the Weasley's ducking to avoid him and the Death Eaters laughing up a storm.

'_Accio wand' _Potter thought with all his might and to his sheer surprise, his wand flew into his hands. Instantly the ropes holding him fell off and he saw Bella, McNair, and Draco look at him and nod before shouting "Bombarda," with their wands pointing in the air. They all turned on the spot and sneered at the unconscious faces of the Weasleys.

Ginny sobbed, watching devastated as her home collapsed, Harry and her family still inside before she ran off into the trees.

She pushed her way through the trees and found a dry log to sit on. Her tears had dried slowly leaving her eyes puffy and streaked.

"He had be all that bad, I can help him," she mumbled aloud. She looked around for a few minutes thinking; then stood with a sigh and turned on the spot. CRACK the woods were empty once more.

The Forbidden Forest was dark, it's leafy halls quiet and plunged into shadows on even the brightest days. A huge mound rose in fell in accordance with low snores that filled the clearing. Ginny stepped carefully around the twigs and leaves, taking care to avoid the littered bicycle parts and knick knacks that swamped the area. A sudden movement to her right caused her to jump and press her hands to ­

her mouth to keep from crying out. A centaur with lanky black hair and a jet black body looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing in this accursed place youngling?" He voice was rough with hardship but gentle, as though he understood her need for salvation.

"Hello Faolin, I'm just looking for a safe place to stay and decided that here with Grawp was a good one. I know that Bane despises humans so I didn't bother asking your herd." Ginny smiled sweetly up at the centaur who nodded and bent down to hug her.

"If you ever need of me just looked to the sky and think my name. The stars will convey your message," He said before galloping away into the darkness once again.

Ginny sat on a log holding her hands out onto a small fire, while Grawp watched munching on a deer he had caught earlier.

"Where Haggar?" He'd ask occasionally and she would answer softly,

"I don't know."

Sometimes she would take out a small radio from her pocket and twiddle with the knob. Grawp laughed when he saw her doing this; obviously thinking is was some sort of game. One day after fiddling with it for a few minutes she jumped in excitement and bent down to listen to the voice that issued from it.

"…we have been gone for so long. We have had some technical difficulties, but now for the evening report." The voice of Lee Jordon was calm and professional as he read the latest news. "On one hand we have finally received evidence that the chosen one Mr. Harry Potter is alive and kickin'. We're sorry to say he is 'kickin' the in the wrong direction. Yes, folks the rumors are true; the Dark Lord has obtained a new asn deadly follower. So if you see Mr. Potter lurking near your home or in public, DON'T run out and shake his hand or hug him. As for Mr. and Mrs. Sach can tell us, from St. Mungo's, he nearly cursed their hands clean off. Apparently, and I quote, 'he was feeling merciful' that day" Ginny snickered, but in a quiet sorrowful, yet kinda-sorts-funny way.

"On the news of missing persons, Katie Bell was last seen in her home on Friday night,but was gone on Saturday morning. Ms. Ginny Weasley has escaped detection for almost two months now, and her parents and friends ask that if she's listening, could she please…." CLICK. Ginny turned off the radio and stuck it back in her pocket. She turned to Grawp and smiled at him.

"Hey Grawp give me a boost." She asked pointing up. He smiled a very toothy grin and held one hand low to the ground. She climbed into the rough curve of his huge sausage fingers and held on as he lifted her up and above the treetops.

The lights from the many windows of Hogwarts glistened in the falling darkness, the sun bouncing off the lake in the waves of light. She could even see the Giant Squid basking in the warm evening sun. Ginny sighed, how she missed the Wizarding World. She looked away, blocking the painful memories of HIM from her mind as Grawp brought her back down for the night.

A/n: The reason this took soooo long was because when we got out of school I came to my sisters house all she has is a laptop which she uses constantly so I finally got the chance to get it up I apologize for how long it took -Flippin-Freak R&R


	5. Dreams or Memory

**Chapter 4: Dreams or Memory**

_A flash of green light and a woman's scream…a fat boy with a chocolate covered grin and blonde hair…a giant of a man stepping into a broken down hut…a scarlet steam engine beside a platform filled with black robed students…teachers and students filling the stadium as red and green blurs chase each other in the sky…a huge three headed dig; and a barely visible trapdoor…three children on a bed of vines…a giant chess board… one boy in front of a tall mirror… a man in a purple turban screaming in pain …a ghostly face on the back of someone's head crumbling into dust even as it lurched at the boy…_

•••

Potter turned over in his bed, grimacing at the images his brain was sending him, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. He sat up. Between the dreams he was having, and all the responsibility Lord Voldemort had given him; he didn't think he would ever get a good night sleep. Malfoy had been awkward earlier as well; he had said something about wishing Potter would go back to his old ways. This confused Potter, was he different before? _NO, stop thinking something so horrible; as if my Lord would do that, to the other side, but not his right hand man!_

Potter didn't know what all this meant, but he did know he needed sleep, big plans were needed and his brain needed to be well rested.

He lay back down, closed his eyes, and drifted back in to dream world.

•••

_An elf on his bed… "Harry Potter musn't go back to Hogwarts this year!" … a flying car, red at the wheel rescuing him from a bedroom prison… slamming into a brick wall… his cart tumbling, bird shrieking as she fell… a huge tree, moving swiftly as if trying to smash the blue car that had collided with it…a rouge bludger and a sickening snap… the elf again and searing pain in his arm… a bubbling green potion, hidden in a bathroom… a girl with cat hair, ears, and a tail…a petrified boy, and a black smoky figure… a huge spider and a large silvery web amidst tall trees…a book with no writing…Tom Marvolo Riddle…a huge underground chamber… a writhing snake, blinded by a phoenix's claws…a silver sword, pulled from the black pile of fabric…_

•••

Potter sat up and rubbed his eyes, still confused.

"What in the hell?" he muttered as he stared at the wall in an attempt to clear his mind. The moon rose bright in the dark blue patch of the sky outside his window. Sighing he sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes. _Well, I guess this is a worthless attempt. _He thought.

Potter got out of his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, he walked to the kitchen. There he saw a house elf looking like the one in his dream, but with a small difference; he walked up to it.

"Excuse me, do you mind getting off you lazy arse and getting me some hot chocolate." The house elf nodded in fear and scurried off.

When the elf came back, hot chocolate in hand; Potter had a question. "Who's your family?"

"Excuse me?" the elf asked timidly.

"I said, whose family are you in?"

"I serve Lord Voldemort sir." Harry sighed with frustration.

"NO!!!" Potter bellowed, "Who is your father" he finished slapping the elf a crossed the face. The elf cringed away.

"I'm sorry sir. My father is a disgraceful elf, who wanted freedom; he worked for the Malfoy family sir." The elf, still shaking, blurted out.

"Yes, but what is name?" Potter asked again, his anger was getting to a boiling point with this elf.

"Dobby, sir….I hear he resides at Hogwarts, with PAY!" The elf answered angrily. Potter rolled his eyes and motioned the elf to go away. Instead of getting answers from the elf, all he got was more confusion. He shook his head, and finished his hot chocolate.

•••

_Ginny, I'm so glad that we're together now. I …I love you. Harry said looking to into Ginny's eyes. Ginny's face got closer and closer to Harry's. He cupped her face and their li…_

"Hagger, want Hagger, where Hagger." Grawp whined, slightly shaking Ginny.

"mmh….Grawp please, five more minutes." Ginny murmured, turning over.

"HAGGER!" Grawp bellowed. Ginny sighed and sat up, knowing this was her wake up call. For breakfast she had fish, after she was full she decided on taking a walk to keep her mind off things.

"I'll be back later Grawp, be good," She told Grawp, he smiled as an indication he heard her and finished chomping on his bird.

Ginny walked to the edge of the forest. She peeked out from behind a tree; she saw little first years being amazed, still, at the giant squid and a mermaid flying through the air. She rolled her eyes, but she smiled wishing she could go back to that time. She reflected on all the times her and her friends would sit by the lake gossiping about Harry Potter, and any other cute guys they'd like to snog.

Ginny hung her head and sighed. She turned and walked back to Grawp, her new best friend. She liked him best because he could hardly understand when she talked, and he didn't want to talk back. That's why she left home, everyone wanted to talk back. They wanted to know how she felt, what was wrong when she was upset. They prying is what made her leave.

Ginny made it back to the camp' she looked at the stars; they were glistening boastfully with beauty. Though she knew the stars beauty, she couldn't find the answers in them that centaurs could, no matter how much she wished. She sighed, sat down on her rock and cried, she missed home, her brothers, and magic; but mostly she missed Harry.

•••

"I want the Malfoy boy, get him for me Bella," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes sir," Bella bowed and headed back through the doors. "Malfoy, my Lord would like to see you. Draco nodded and walked slowly in to the room Bella had just left.

"Draco, did I not tell you that I wanted to report to me immediately, if Potter was regaining his memory at all!" Voldemort asked calmly, hiding his anger.

"Yes, sir, and I haven't noti…" Draco began, but was interrupted.

"I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am, but you best remember how skilled I am at Legamency." Voldemort said, his voice becoming angrier.

"I know sir, I don't unde…." He was interrupted again.

"Draco Malfoy, I know what you have said to him about his 'old self,' and that he has spoken with you about his dreams" His voice became more and more angry. "Now, would you like to confess to this?" Draco tried to hide his fear, and decide his answer, but he didn't have much time. "Do you!?"

"N…no sir, I still don't under…."

"Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed as Draco writhed in pain on the floor, screaming. There was a knock at the door; Voldemort lifted his wand. "Enter," The person behind the knock entered the room. "Ah, Potter please do come in. Draco and I have just finished." Draco jumped up, visibly shaking, and made to leave. Potter stopped him.

"I think your forgetting something," He said pointing his wand at Draco's throat. Draco turned to Voldemort's smirking face, bowed, and left, the door slamming behind him. Potter sat down next to the dark lord. "You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes, the house elves seem to be talking about a certain conversation you had with one of them." Voldemort asked politely.

"I'm sorry sir, I just was curious because of some dreams I'd been having, it'll never happen again." Harry said, as he hung his head in shame.

"Yes, but I'd also like to ask you if you'd come to me with these dreams next time, not house elves, or Malfoy"

"Yes sir. I understand it'll never happen again." He bowed his head, and lifted it.

"Well then, on to new business. Please tell Lucius I would like to see him." Potter nodded and went to summon Malfoy.

•••

A/N-Okay so there's no excuse for why this hasn't been up till now. All I can say is I'm lazy. I hope you like it, reviews much welcomed! –Flippin-Freak


	6. Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 5:Forbidden Forest**

Voldemort laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them thoughtfully, a frown wrinkling the skin above his eyes as he stared at the long table in front of him, oblivious to the shouting imbeciles around him. The only one who wasn't shouting and pointing fingers was Potter, who stood nonchalantly beside his chair, absentmindedly rubbing Nagini's chin with one finger while he watched the chaos with a raised eyebrow. Then at an invisible signal, Potter opened his mouth and bellowed so loudly that everyone shut up and turned around, dropping instantly into their seats.

"QUIET!"

Voldemort smiled slightly, merely a twitch of his lips, and nodded his head. Potter sat down beside him, crossing one leg over the other and resting his hand on a knee. Nagini draped over his shoulders, contently winding herself around his arms.

With a slight flick of his wand, a large map spread itself over the table, circles and crosses drawn all over it, along with some wiggling arrows that looked kind of like black worms. Voldemort peered at it for a moment, taking it all in, and then stood, placing one pale fingertip on a spot left un-circled. What looked like a spider web design was etched onto the detailed map, surrounded by trees and then a large castle beside a lake.

"I feel a source of great power emanating from somewhere around here. I have no clue what it is, and frankly it is bothering me slightly." Potter looked up in quickly hidden shock, jostling Nagini who tightened her coils for a moment. he looked down and murmured to her in parsletongue, the words flowing from his mouth as though he had been born speaking it.

"I want someone to go and check the area to find out what it is. it may just be one of those damn spiders, but just to be safe, Potter, Bellatrix, Lucius, and... Fenrir you too. Go now and don't waste anytime in finding it. Report back if you can't find anything within three days."

Potter stood, along with the others mentioned, and bowed murmuring a quick "My lord" before they disapparated. Nagini fell with a silent thump to the soft carpet floor and hissed a little in annoyance.

The forbidden forest was quiet, even the crickets had gone quiet in fear of the three cloaked figures slowly making their way through the trees. as they walked, Potter furrowed his brow in confusion, hadn't he been here before?

The tall black haired boy stepped into the webbed clearing, wand in his pocket, and glasses secure on his nose. He strode forward, his fear leaving him as he faced the tall pale being in the center of the group of robed figures.

Soft moss pressed against Potter's hood, and gentle hands helped him up, the voices accompanying them slipping in and out of focus as his vision wavered between reality and memory.

Bella stared at him with frightened concern...

a flame haired figure rose to the forefront of his thoughts right before the flash of green light.

Lucius, repeated a question over and over, but he couldn't hear it, his ears clogged with the insistent screaming.

"HARRY!!!"

Finally, with a firm shake of his head and a loud roar of anger, Potter broke free of the damn memories and the other's grasps. they looked shocked for a second, confused as to his sudden rage, and cowered when he turned on them in fury.

"Go...search on your own...leave me to think." he struggled to keep his thoughts in control, the memories threatening to overpower his self control. Bella just looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He glared at her, his fist wrapped tightly around his wand, it let off a series of gold and silver sparks, and she turned hurrying off and bending low to avoid any spells that might come her way. Fenrir, only to happy to go off on his own for a while, had already disappeared, following his nose at a light trot that leads him deeper into the forest. Lucius had run at the sight of potters anger, knowing firsthand what it was like, and Potter sighed gratefully, slumping down to sit against a moss covered rock.

How long he was there he didn't know, he only knew that for a few hours it seemed, something pulled at his consciousness. Then around the time he actually decided to see what it was, something caught his eye, lying in the grass beside a tree trunk.

Curious, he wandered over and picked up the small black stone, carefully wiping dirt from it's cracked surface. He studied it curiously, his attention focused on it as his green eyes explored every detail of the pebble. Urged by some unknown force, he turned it around three times between his fingers, watching it as though mesmerized, and naturally he jumped when someone above him cleared their throat. He jumped up, his senses on full power as he extended his wand in the direction of the sound, only to drop it in shock.

Ginny heard a small _pop _and woke with a start. Her first thought was death eaters had found her, her second was that her family had. Either way she had to be on the move.

_How'd they find me, I thought this was the most obvious place. _She thought. She had to think quick. She needed to think of a place for her and Grawp, she couldn't leave him here.

"Grawp," she whispered. She looked around her camp but didn't see him. With a quick spell she cleaned up and packed her camp then started to search for the big giant. _Poor Grawp, they'll find him and kill him. _She was scared, she wished she knew if this was a threat or a feud with her family.

"GRAWP," she yelled, she instantly heard a rustle through trees and saw a small bit of black; she took off running to try and find a safe place.

She digged for the Marauders' Map, which she swiped from her brother.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the map came to life and she saw four names in the forest, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Harry Potter, each wandering different ways.

A/n- I think this could be the middle woot! Hope you like it R&R


End file.
